Conventionally known is an image generation device which performs coordinate transformation, based on a coordinate transformation table, to a two-dimensional first image having a span in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction and which was acquired by overlooking and imaging an object from a first viewpoint at a first depression angle, and generates and outputs a second image which was obtained by overlooking the object from a second viewpoint which is different from the first viewpoint at a second depression angle which is different from the first depression angle (PTL 1).